Different Coins
by oni-neko ninja
Summary: Little bit of a Universe Alteration for Corazón Week Day 1. Some might say the Donquixote brothers shared the same coin... And that may have been true. But their reasons were very different. Also, Law gets to deliver Doflamingo his just desserts.


Disclaimer: **One Piece** belongs to Oda-sensei. I'm just borrowing some characters here.

Summary: Little bit of a Universe Alteration for Corazón Week Day 1. Some might say the Donquixote brothers shared the same coin... And that may have been true. But their reasons were very different. Also, Law gets to deliver Doflamingo his just desserts.

Corazón Week, Day 1. The prompt is Fury/Pity.

Found out about this event early! Which means I've had some time to actually think on this. Still TBD if I'll do all the prompts... or get all the ones I'm doing up on time.

Also. None of these prompts are in any particular order.

& I'm not sure on the rating or genre... those may change, I dunno.

I'm kinda... _really_ hoping I didn't miss the point of the prompt with this. xD;;

But even if I did, I know it's not the end of the world. I still like how this turned out.

* * *

Doflamingo was always quick to anger — and he almost never hid it. He didn't see the point. If a person was of no further use to him, for whatever reason, he made that clear, one way or another. (Mostly with guns, though. He seemed to like those.)

Rocinante, on the other hand... He didn't like being angry if he could help it. So it generally took him longer to reach that point of no return. But, oh, once he reached it... he was not one to be trifled with. (Just ask Sengoku.)

Doflamingo could have forgiven Rocinante's disappearing with young Law. He was even _all for_ curing the boy. But stealing from him to do it and screwing up his plans for that important Fruit? That crossed a line he'd perhaps neglected to draw in a (misplaced, apparently) show of trust.

Even if Doffy had wanted it to be him, Rocinante _couldn't_ have eaten the Op Op Fruit himself. It would've been suicide. He could predict his brother's reasons for wanting that Fruit... and none of them were good. Doffy wasn't making a name for himself for nothing, after all.

Indeed, he had a plan. And if Rocinante wanted to screw it up — if he wanted _that_ badly to get in the way — then he'd pay the price, brother or not.

* * *

Even with all the injuries he'd already suffered... Even knowing how weak he was against the Family, Rocinante wouldn't falter in standing between his brother and his... son? There he went, thinking wishfully again. He shook his head and cocked his gun. Law was counting on him!

Doflamingo found his bloodied traitor of a brother... Daring to aim a gun at him? How cute.

How _pitiful_.

Trapped in his Birdcage, yet dreaming of escape. Pathetic, when he couldn't even fend off the Family long enough to try anything.

Rocinante was furious by then. How _dare_ they do this? All he wanted was for Law to live his life. His brother was the selfish one, no matter what _he_ thought.

They conversed — well, argued.

Doflamingo cocked his own gun with a scowl.

"He is _FREE!_ "

Gunshots rang out. The older emptied his gun without hesitation. The younger was lucky to get even one shot in.

The crew gathered the treasure and made to leave before the Marines properly arrived.

The last Rocinante saw of his brother was his back as he left.

As he lay there, he thought back. On how he and Law met. How he'd let Law get away with stabbing him way back when because he understood the anger in those sharp eyes. How he'd taken Law from the Family because on some level, he pitied him... And more than anything else, how he'd come to love the (understandably) angry-at-the-world child.

His only regret was that he wouldn't live to see Law grow up.

But he wouldn't have had it any other way. Law was alive, he could feel it. That was all he asked for.

' _Stupid, Rocinante. You're so stupid..._ ' It didn't _really_ matter where Law was in the long run. Even if Doflamingo didn't find him again that day, they both knew they'd meet again.

* * *

Thirteen years had passed, and over that time, Law's fury had haunted him like his beloved feather-clad savior.

Thanks to Luffy, Doflamingo was finally down, and Law was going to make sure he didn't get up again except to be arrested.

He was fiddling with a gun he'd loaded with lead bullets. Two could play that game, after all.

The blond couldn't help but chuckle, lying there with a hand over his eyes. Broken sunglasses discarded somewhere. "And just what are you going to do with that, _Law?_ "

The younger pirate turned his hardened steely glare on his once-captain at that. "You know very well."

"Kill me, then."

Law shot at the ground beside Doflamingo's head as a warning. It narrowly missed grazing him.

The large blond grinned. "Have you gone soft? I _know_ I taught you better."

Law wouldn't dignify that with an answer.

Another chuckle. "What's the matter, boy? You have me where you want me, don't you?"

"Not even close," Law deadpanned, punctuating it by cocking his gun again.

"What, are you going to outline me?"

Law's patience finally ran out. He emptied his gun on Doflamingo — conveniently in quite a similar wound pattern to the one that took down Corazón all those years ago.

Doflamingo didn't need to see Law to know that he was smirking.

He was half right. Law tossed the now-empty gun away, then turned to leave.

"Have fun rotting in hell, bastard."

* * *

..."hell"... meaning, Impel Down. Doffy didn't die. Law just gave him a taste of his own medicine, but made sure that he'd survive to suffer a punishment.


End file.
